Items in my possession
by Dr. Doitsu
Summary: Gerita demons AU, title will probably Change. For once, I will try to update quickly. Main characters: Germany, feliciano, and 2p! Germany. Human names used because they're humans in this.
1. Beginning

_'It's late. Why isn't Luddy home yet?'_

Feliciano sat awake, the clock ticking and the glowing screen of his phone stinging his eyes. 2am, Ludwig rarely left for this long, and he would always tell Feliciano if he did.

The blond was supposed to have returned at five! Five PM, Ludwig finished work earlier on a Friday, and would usually be setting dinner on the table by the time feliciano got back at 7:30.

But today feliciano didn't come home to the smell of Ludwig making dinner, he didn't come home to Ludwig at all. He came home to an house that, save for the dogs, was completely empty. Ludwig hadn't answered the phone when his Italian husband had tried calling him. He hadn't replied to the texts that Feliciano had sent to him. He wasn't at work- Feliciano had called there as well. Gilbert hadn't seen him, he wasn't at his most frequented bar, and there was no traffic on the roads at all!

...so where was he?

The brunette hugged his knees to his chest, refreshing the app with his emails and checking for new calls or texts. Sat on the windowsill in the bedroom he shared with his suddenly missing spouse, feliciano rested his cheek against the cool glass of the window. His phone in one hand and rosary beads in the other, he did all he could. He prayed.

**A/N: This is just the preface to a Demons AU story I'm working on. Will try to actually finish this one, heh.**

**Feliciano and Ludwig Vargas are married in this one. Since Lud doesn't have an official last name I just put his pride aside and let him take Feli's. **


	2. Chapter 1

The morning had gone well. Ludwig had woken up, fed the dogs and let them out into the garden. He had started to prepare their breakfast and packed lunches for him and his partner. He had woken up feliciano, showered with feliciano. He had combed his hair, gotten dressed, eaten breakfast. He had drove feliciano to work. They had sang in the car. Taylor swift with the window's wound down was the best start to any day.

Judging by the morning he had had, today would be a good day.

Ludwig's day at work had been a good one, the work itself had been the same as any other day, but the jovial start that his morning had started with had put the German in a good mood.

It was when he went for his lunch break, and exited his building to eat outside that noticed how cold it was. The blond hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, goosebumps erupted all over his body. He returned inside to eat and did not look out of the window.

The fourth grade class that he taught were supposed to be doing their P.E lesson outside that day straight after lunch, but after the boys had finished changing into their kits in the cloakrooms and the girls had finished changing in the classroom, and Ludwig was stood in the doorway with a whistle around his neck and twenty three small expectant children talking amongst themselves behind him, he felt it grow cold again. He felt the Goosebumps return and he felt as though he had never existed without them. He put a hand on the door handle, it was hot. Ludwig, who his pupils addressed as 'Mr. Vargas', pulled away immediately. He looked at his hand. There were no marks from the burn that he had thought to have gained. One of the children turned the handle for him, opening the door and raising a quizzical eyebrow at their teacher.

"Should we get out the goals today, Sir?" The child asked. Ludwig wiped some sweat away from his forehead and shook his head for 'no'. He shut the door, confused and surprised that the handle brought him no harm, and turned around, "We'll do your lesson in the hall today." He decided, and the pupils in his class all wore smiles, except for a few girls and two boys who had wanted to play football outside.

They would not have to leave the school building, Ludwig would not have to go outside, and the children would be allowed to play various indoor games and climb on the wooden apparatus that occupied the hall. It would be a win-win situation for everyone. The excited children would most certainly distract Ludwig from the feeling that he was being watched.

One fun filled class later, The children were back in the classrooms and practising their handwriting in their books. They traced dots to reveal the shapes of letters, practising to leave a pinky finger sized space between each carefully scripted word. Blue ink from their pens were left on their fingers and smudged on the papers. Quiet grumbles that the lesson was useless were heard all around.

Ludwig marked the class' numeracy books while the children wrote their letters with dotted i's and crossed t's and little tails to connect their letters in fancy 'grown-up writing' that none of them wished to know how to do.

The feeling that he was being watched returned, and Ludwig shut the blinds to the windows and replaced the natural sunlight by flicking the switch that turned on the lightbulbs in the classroom. The children looked at him in confusion but he offered them no explanations.

With the lesson over and the bell for home time ringing, Ludwig got up and dismissed the class table by table to the cloakroom where they would retrieve their bags and return to the classroom until Ludwig supervised their exit to the playground where parents were waiting. He was reluctant about stepping out, but did so when the persistent bell and even more persistent children finally caught his attention. The next hour after his class had left was spent marking, and after that he got up to leave for the weekend. The feeling that he was being watched remained, as it had all day, but he could not allow a small feeling like that one to stop him from returning home to Feliciano. He made his way to the empty car park and felt in his trousers pocket around for the key to the vehicle.

The blond heard something. A scratching sound. It was then that he noticed how quiet the car park was. No birds were chirping, none of his fellow teachers were bidding him a rushed goodbye as they headed to their cars, not even the wind was blowing the leaves of the trees around. The silent, stagnant air made Ludwig feel a little sick. He closed his eyes and leant on his Volkswagen.

And then everything felt calm, and nothing was wrong.

And then he felt as though someone was breathing on the back of his neck.

And then he was fighting an invisible force as his mind began to feel less and less like his own.

And then everything went black, and he could not feel his body. There were no sounds, no scents. He couldn't taste the coffee that he had drank half an hour ago. He couldn't feel the clothes he was wearing or the ground he was stood on.

What was this. What was this nothingness.

The nothingness ended. He felt pain. Searing pain and loud noises and blindingly bright lights.

_This body would do, thought the demon, inspecting his reflection in the mirror of the car. An attractive face, and strong body. This would be good enough to cause some chaos in. "Hello, Handsome." He greeted himself with a smirk and ran a hand through the neatly slicked hair to loosen it up. He undid his tie, removed his jacket. Yes, he could have a little fun in this body, and put a hand under the shirt after he was done untucking it. Oh, abs! Nice touch. He had the very simple job of wreaking a little havoc. Infiltrating business places and public areas in a possessed meat suit and doing little things that would annoy people. Making sure that they were late, ensuring that they loose something important, ruining their day in tiny ways. After that, the anger department would move in and leave the affected humans with a spirit of hatred of frustration or anger. They would crash their cars later, or start a fight, or steal- it was all down to the domino effect that would allow certain people to be manipulated into aiding bigger plans. Plans that needed chaos to ensue in the lives of particular people, particular, carefully chosen people._

_Ludwig was just going to be the first domino to fall- _

_"Jeez. Ludwig? Ludwig Beilschm- no wait, Ludwig Vargas? What a fucking grampa name." He complained, messing up the blond hair even further with eyes narrowed at the reflection that he saw in the mirror. Of all the men and women they'd possessed, this one was definitely one of the More attractive ones- it deserved a sexy name. Like Kris-... Ooh, or G-man! _

_He put a hand on Ludwig's chin with a confident grin. "Lutz."_

_The name certainly suited the body, a cool sounding name for a buff hot rod. He couldn't wait to take this body out for a spin, get to know its limits and abilities. He punched the glass of the window, putting all of Ludwig's strength into the action and sending glass shattering. It hurt, and it was marvellous. The car alarm sounded, and Lutz stepped back warily. He'd been down under- by which I don't mean Australia, for too long. He was not used to the suddenness of this alarm. It startled him, and he hit it again just to teach the car a lesson. "Y-Yeah! That's what happens when you mess with me!" He said to the car, waving an arm at it to warn it that he was not to be messed with. Lutz stepped back even further before turning and quickly walking away, ready to start the job that he had been sent up here to do. He was ready to wreak some havoc._

**A/N: so that's the first chapter. Ludwig is the human vessel that our Demon Lutz is using to unleash... Admittedly mild acts of vandalism and public Harassment. I might not have any plans written down but I'm quickly working this story out in my head, so stay tuned for the next chapter! Pls R &amp; R, if you've got time.**


	3. Chapter 2

This was too much fun. He could taste food! He was breathing! Lutz had just used the bathroom for the first time in over 300 years!

To say that he was enjoying himself would be an understatement. However, he would have to inhabit this body for quite a while if he was going to be effective when it came to ruining lives. That meant that he would need to actually take care of it instead of letting the body burn out and expire. While it was possible to expel the human inside and operate the remaining body himself, it would be much easier for Lutz to keep Ludwig's body in good health. When the demon began to tire, he knew that he would have to sleep. It was such a pointless concept. Lying still and vulnerable for eight hours while the body recharged itself. Sadly, he would have to do this strange act of submitting himself to slumber, but where..? He had filled his stomach with hot dogs, donuts, and pickled onions taken from a concession stand that was selling them earlier, and was beginning to feel sick.

"Stupid human body." The demon grumbled to himself, walking purposely through the streets despite having no idea where he should go. He couldn't just disappear and appear back in the safety of hell. Oh no, he had to walk. Unless he used some kind of magic he wouldn't be able to transport this huge flesh suit without breaking it. Destroying the body didn't sound too good since he was still inside.

Lutz felt a stinging sensation on his arm, and stopped pushing past people to stand still and roll up his sleeve. A barely noticeable mark on his arm. A pink line, the injury that he didn't remember having sustained hardly even broke the sink, and he kept walking. That damned box in his pocket buzzed again. Another message from 'Feliciano 3' showed on the screen, above countless other words from this box that was trying to communicate with him.

'Where are you'

'Are you OK'

'Please come home...'

What a strange device. Humans were so odd, most of them didn't even have magic but they still made up for it with their weird creations. Another sound came from the box, and Lutz nearly dropped it as a result. The sound was ringing. "Incoming call...gilbert...answer, reject." He read out loud, tapping the green answer button and being met by a relieved shout that was followed by worried and angry yelling. The voice was not one that Lutz recognised, but a quick bit of 'soul searching' (quite literally) told him that the person was his host's brother. Older brother. He quickly called up some more important information about his current victim. First language: German, second language: English, Currently learning: Italian.

Relationship with brother: Ranging between Mutual Respect and Fighting.

Lutz had hardly paid attention to what Gilbert had been saying, and was refocused on the phone call when his 'brother' demanded to know if he had been listening to a word he'd been saying.

"...ah...no, Sorry Gilbert. Can you pick me up?" The blond requested with a small frown, trying to imitate Ludwig for now. "I Uh...got into some trouble on the way home from work. I don't have the car, I'm Uh..you know the bar that I used to work at while I was at University...? I'm just across the street from it." He informed Gilbert, and Ludwig's brother soon responded that he'd be right there, and told him not to move from where he was until Gilbert reached him.

Gilbert eventually did come, and when he did, he seemed pissed. He stopped the car on the side of the road, phone to his ear. "Yeah, I found him. I'm bringing him back, don't worry." He told the person on the other end.

The pale haired German wound down the car window and unlocked the doors. "Get in." He ordered, looking at Lutz with a frown. "Ludwig Beilschmidt what the hell were you thinking?! You can't just disappear and not tell anyone where or why! Do you have any idea at all how worried you made your husband?! Huh?! Feli was in tears, West! Not those cutesy tears either, real sobbing." Gilbert informed him with a frown, gripping the steering wheel tightly. He was surprised that his little brother hadn't corrected Gilbert and insist that he use 'Vargas' as his last name...

"You better have a damn good excuse-" the older brother continued.

Lutz cut him off with a groan. "Gil, I don't want to talk about it. Nothing serious happened. I just got out of work, the car was trashed so I decided to walk home. I tried to stop by where Feli works but he wasn't there. I went to buy take out since I wouldn't have time to make dinner, went home a different way, and I was kept back a bit because some kids were fighting." He sighed. The demon hardly had to focus to get into the character of the person who belonged to the body that he was intruding upon, but it would be much more comfortable to be himself. "I tried to call feli, but the reception was bad." He insisted.

Gilbert regarded him u surely, sat in the drivers seat and taking the car to where Ludwig and feliciano lived. "I don't believe you." He said after a few moments. His eyes briefly left the road to look at the taller man's arm, and then his gaze and focus returned to driving. "Your arm is bleeding."

Now if anything shocked Lutz, it was that. His eyes widened and stared at Ludwig's arm. Red was staining the White sleeve of his shirt and the stinging was so dull that he had barely noticed. A quick peek revealed that the skin had just come apart like worn fabric, a tear in his flesh occurring for no particular reason. He knew that Ludwig was disconnected from the body, probably unconscious, so why...

He covered his arm with the sleeve, and was silent for the remainder of the drive to feliciano's house.

The car stopped, Gilbert unclipped his seatbelt- to his surprise Ludwig hadn't even been wearing one. "Your hair's messy." He informed the blond, frowning at him. "...hey, West. I don't know what happened and it looks like you ain't gonna tell me, but you can bet your ass that you're gonna give Feli the full story. He deserves that much." The older German nodded towards the door and told Lutz not to worry him like that again, and that if he needed anything then he could always go to his big brother for help.

Lutz got out, and Gilbert didn't drive away. He walked to the front steps and Gilbert didn't drive away. He turned Ludwig's key in the door and Gilbert didn't drive away. He swore quietly to himself and went inside, looking around.

He was soon met with a shorter man running to him and hugging him tightly with one arm, sobbing into his chest and yelling at him in Italian while pounded a fist on his chest in frustration. Lutz was educated in all earthly means of communication. His job required a lot of travel so being multilingual in these modern languages was important. He could roughly translate the Italian's angry sounding cries as 'you worried me so much, are you hurt?! Why didn't you call?! Did anyone hurt you? Are you ok?! I was so worried'

Touching. Really. He pried the Italian off and told him that he was fine, and needed to go to bed. However before he could leave, the brunet attached himself to Ludwig again, and renewed his sobbing.

_Wonderful_.

**A/N: and they meet. Bad chapter is bad. Please R &amp; R if you can, read and review, rest and relax, whatever you want. **


	4. Chapter 3

It wasn't easy to get the little human to let go, but Lutz managed. After assuring feliciano that he was fine and didn't want to discuss it just yet, the Italian hugged him once more, sobbing into his chest.

Great.

Was it necessary to stay with this man while Lutz stirred up trouble? No, not at all. Would it be easier? Probably not. He shoved Feliciano off him, frowning. "I don't want to talk about it, alright?!" His deep voice was laced with malice, and he could see the stunned and trembling man before him take a step or two away from him.

"Luddy..please tell me what's wrong...!" He begged. Lutz furrowed his brow. Even after that small display of violence and frustration this guy wouldn't give up?!

"I'm just stressed, alright?" The blond finally answered. "I'm tired, I just need to get some rest. The kids I teach'll be having a week long break from school in a couple'a days and they're getting excited,rowdy, and really hard to deal with. If you'd stop hanging off my arm like some kind of attention starved brat then maybe I'd be able to get some rest!" Lutz then paused, a different idea coming to him. He put a hand underneath the trembling italian's chin, looking him in the eye. "I understand that you're very _angry _right now, but I think if we get some sleep then you'll feel better. Ok? Go to sleep."

Nodding with a small from, feliciano pushed his hand away. The brunet gave him one last look before heading into their shared bedroom.

Lutz showered, ate some cake that Ludwig had left in the fridge, and finally collapsed onto the Queen sized bed, occupying the part of the bed that feliciano wasn't sleeping on. One notable thing was that feliciano didn't move to hug Lutz when the other man got into bed. His back remained facing the German and his breaths sounded harsh, as though he was having difficulty sleeping.

The demon smirked, shutting his eyes. Humans were so open to suggestion, one firm insistence that he was getting angry and feliciano had already lost any trace of any emotion other than anger. It was strange, really. Humans were just so easy to influence.

**Short chapter! I'm horrible at updating but this is better than nothing, right? A little look into Lutz' demonic ability to influence human's emotions- a necessary skill if you're a trickster like Lutz is!**


	5. Chapter 4

_ A few minutes. _

_When ludwig woke up, he was in bed next to Feliciano and he felt like he had shut his eyes a few minutes ago outside of the car and now he had...now he was in bed. _

_His body remained still, just his tired eyes opening to allow the German to see. The room was dark, he could make out the soft breathing of his husband- But Feliciano's sleep sounded troubled if he were to judge it on how fast and short the breaths were. _

_He realised that while he could hear Feliciano, he could not quite feel him. He knew that if they were sharing a bed as the breathing next to him suggested, then the brunet would be cuddled up to him, his head on his chest and both arms around Ludwig's body. Ludwig knew that he too would be hugging Feliciano, his arms should be around the w__aist of his spouse. Their legs should be tangled together._

_He couldn't feel that. He couldn't feel the Italian on his chest and he couldn't feel their legs tangled together as they usually were and when the time came that he attempted to move his arms he could not feel them either. _

_He did not feel like he was in his body at all. _

_And then everything faded back to black._

* * *

These past few months had not been successful- the body was deteriorating around him and Lutz has hardly done any of what he was supposed to. It was difficult to do his job when Feliciano was around. He knew that the Italian had noticed Ludwig's body being colder and paler, he had to have seen the dark lines under his eyes and there was no mistaking the open cuts on his arm and body.

Lutz' only explanation was that he was sick, and feliciano had bought it for a while, but Feliciano was not as foolish as he looked and lutz was sure that he was aware of all the plants and fresh food in the house wilting and dying.

Simply put, this body didn't want him here, and it was reacting badly to it. He hadn't been too worried about how sickly it was starting to appear, but when lines along the skin just started to open up and wouldn't close Lutz had become much more concerned.

He had managed to create a general sense of unrest in the city that Ludwig lived in. The police were not enforcing the law, instead they were now being influenced to abuse their power. The crime rate was up, people were losing their jobs. That was all Lutz had to do- fuck stuff up so that bigger groups from specific departments could take over from there.

The demon was sat outside, a cigarette in his mouth as he thought about how much longer he was supposed to stay up here.

000

* * *

For Feliciano, Living with Lutz had been horrible, for starters his rosary beads had gone missing. He wouldn't be too concerned if they hadn't been bought for him by his brother when they were being confirmed. All sorts of things were going missing, and for once Feliciano didn't think that he had just misplaced them. His bible, holy water in the container shaped like Mary, a crucifix- those religious items were all gone. Feliciano knew that he hadn't moved them by mistake because he never used them. They were around the house usually but the brunette never really picked them up and did anything with them. The only thing he'd use occasionally were the rosaries and now everything was gone.

And the plants had been dying, they'd been fine before! The milk was going off within a day of buying it, the fruit and vegetables were growing mould and rotting and none of the animals were as friendly as before. They were always barking or hissing or looking afraid and feliciano had taken them to a vet but he hadn't gotten any possible explanation from the woman.

And then there was Ludwig...

Ludwig looked so pale, his eyes, his hair, his skin- the colour had been drained from everything and he didn't know _why_.

He wasn't eating as much, he was hardly sleeping, he didn't stay in the house long enough for feliciano to have a conversation with him and that wasn't like Ludwig at all.

Ludwig was nice, ludwig was cute and ludwig was kind. Ludwig loved feliciano and he loved their pets, and ludwig wanted to be a father someday and he wanted the other father to be feliciano. Before this had all happened, and he wasn't quite sure _what_ had happened, the two had been talking about adoption.

And now ludwig was cold and distant and he wasn't Ludwig at all.

000

* * *

Unrest. Roderich could sense it. The sky wasn't as blue as it used to be, the sun didn't shine as brightly.

And he'd traced the source all the way back to here. To a normal looking suburban house. It looked just like the houses around it. Nothing special about this place at all. He noticed someone sat on the doorstep, and raised a hand to get his attention. Roderich recognised this guy- Ludolf..? Lud..wig? Ludwig Vargas. He taught at the school. The community around here wasn't as tightly knit as it used to be, but Roderich was sure that this guy worked at the local primary school.

When he noticed that the guy wasn't looking at him, he sighed. Asleep outside? Strange, but not unheard of.

The Austrian lowered his hand, raising an eyebrow. From here, he could make out several wounds on Ludwig's body. On his cheek, his arms, his hands. He wondered where an everyday teacher would get hurt like that- the crime rate had been going up, perhaps he had been mugged?

With Ludwig's frame, he doubted that.

Roderich looked at the house for a few seconds more, turning on his heel and leaving afterwards.

Whatever was going on, this place was in the middle of it.


End file.
